A wearable video device is used for providing an image captured by a camera through a “see-what-I-see” view.
According to the related art, the wearable video device in a form of a headphone is formed to be worn on one of the ears of a user. In the wearable video device having the above structure, a view of a camera is blocked by a face of the user and thus, the camera needs to be protruded up to a position near eyes of the user to provide the “see-what-I-see” view. Therefore, a size of the camera becomes large. When the size of the camera becomes large, there is difficulty in fixing the camera when the wearable video device is worn on the ear of the user. Therefore, a position of the camera may be readily changed by a movement of the user and providing the “see-what-I-see” view is difficult.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.